Where's The Good In Goodbye?
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: Tyka Oneshot. Contains cussing. Preview: Kai has just walked out on the team once more to defeat Tyson. But this time, Tyson promises to make sure Kai is left with nothing after he discovers that the brief romance between him and Kai mean't nothing. After a helping hand from an unfamiliar face, Tyson faces Kai in the finals and they find out what's real and what's not.


**Where's The Good In Goodbye?  
>TyKa – Oneshot.<strong>

"It's me or that title Kai because I cannot take this anymore. It's destroying me inside."

A smug grin appeared over the blue haired Russian's pale lips and he opened his eyelids to reveal those narrowed crimson eyes. "You make it sound like I have to stop and think twice about this Granger." Kai replied dryly and dug his hands into his baggy blue pockets.

Noticing his view had now fogged from the tears filling up in his eyes; Tyson took a deep breath and bit down on his lower lip. He then looked away from the deputy world champion to the dojo floor.

It was all over and for the first time ever, Kai had finally spelt it out clearly. It was all just a huge game that got too serious.

The Dragoon holder then clenched his fists as he registered the throbbing pain in his chest. It was a heartache that got the best of him. And now, Tyson was refusing to chase after the Hiwatari. He was no longer going to give him a reason to stay on the team or in his busy life. The Granger deserved better than this and he knew it.

"Judging by the silence, you know what my answer is." Kai then reached out his hand to pick up his packed suitcase on the bed. "See you in the finals Tyson. It's now or never."

"You will have nothing or nobody when I finish with you in this final." Tyson finally stuttered in a weak manner and dug his hand into his jean pockets to pull out his Dragoon. "I promise you that."

And just as he realised he didn't mean what he said – The Japanese male looked up from his beyblade and noticed the Dranzer holder was gone. The sound of the dojo front door slammed closed and it echoed within the shadows of the darkness.

**xXx**

"So, Kai has gone again to challenge you in the dish." Max sighed and slapped down the note that was on the kitchen surface. "That guy will stop at nothing will he?"

"He can do what he likes. I'm making sure he has nothing this time." Tyson growled and stood up from the kitchen table with an empty stomach. He didn't touch his breakfast; all he drank was the fresh orange juice to hope the proteins would keep him going. "That's the last time that selfish dickhead does this to us again."

Now the captain of the team, he loaded his beyblade launcher and walked outside to the training setting that was prepared for him. The sun gleamed against his figure and the wind brushed through red jean jacket and long dark hair. A faint twinkle sparked within his swollen teddy bear brown eyes and his figure tensed so tightly, his muscles could tare.

_Nothing was going to stop his broad champion from keeping his word._

The American then ran outside with the younger brunette male.

"Tyson, I know you're angry. But don't make a promise you can't keep." Max advised in a concerned tone. Everyone knew when Tyson was hurt he'd really lose his rag. "Just take a deep breath and let him go."

"I have let him go. Didn't you hear what I just said Max?!" Tyson fixed his attention on the cans that were laid out across the dojo garden grass. "3…2…1."

Kenny then placed down his laptop and folded his arms. "Why do you let the anger get the best of you Tyson? I mean come on, we all know that Kai will come back. He always does." The intelligent Japanese youngster then watched his closest friend lower his launcher impatiently.

"You know what, if you guys are just going to stand there and lecture me. I'm going to go and train at the park. You all must think this is a joke how Kai can keep walking in and out our lives like he's a fricken King!"

"Hey! Don't take it out on us Tyson. We are all fed up of Kai's pattern, but you need to relax and take it easy. I think you're forgetting he wants what you have." Max's eyes began to harden up and the expression on his pale face was slowly losing his cool. "Jeez, why are you so wound up about it anyways?"

"I was just thinking the same thing Max. Is there something we need to know Tyson?" Kenny added.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Dragoon holder snapped and turned around to finally face two of his teammates. "If you want me, I'm at the park to train. Speak to you later."

He never had the guts to tell his friends the real truth dwelling heavy on his big heart. Tyson was screaming out for the Hiwatari to just apologise so they could go back to the way they were - where they would train together for hours with the whole world turning a blind eye to their secret romance.

The long days where they'd lay on the grass bank to watch the sunset and count the night stars seemed like those moments would last forever.

Now they were just empty memories that fuelled the fire inside the world champions demanding stomach.

But the moment he got to the park, all he could see when he looked around him was the familiar face of the cold Russian – leaning against the street lamps like a loner or even sitting on the bench with his eyes folded and his eyes glued to the floor.

No matter where he turned or went, there was always something to remind Tyson of that bastards face. And by now, it was starting to get at him.

He loaded and released his beyblade over and over again, but the emotional side of the past got the best of him. His beyblade was unstable as his owners heart. Dragoon didn't have the energy to concentrate on the new attack's he'd been planning.

Eventually the heart broken champion collapsed down onto his knees and punched the grass park ground in temper. Tears were streaming down his face and his figure went numb.

"He's finally got to me. That wanker has finally found a weakness to beat me!" Tyson thought out loud and gasped for air. "I hate him!"

"Then do something about it instead of crying."

That familiar voice sent the Granger cold as he looked over to the figure who'd spoke.

A red haired Russian stood firmly with his beyblade launcher loaded in his left hand. His pale face looked confident and his posture looked unbreakable. The Valkov then approached the champion and looked down at him like he was a stupid school boy crying over a silly crush.

"So it seems Kai has finally pushed a self-destruct button on you huh?" Tala rolled his ice blue eyes. "You clearly don't know him as well as I do then."

Tyson then wiped his eyes and stood up to greet the Blitzkrieg Boys leader. But no matter how hard he tried to speak or explain what was happening, the words just couldn't leave his drying throat. It felt like he'd just swallowed a sword and it sliced everything inside.

Again, the Russian frowned at the rival. "If you don't speak to me, I'm going to leave you here because only you can help yourself." Tala snarled un-emotionally and placed his hand onto the Dragoon holders shoulder for encouragement.

"Then why are you here? Isn't Kai back with you guys?" Tyson mumbled weakly.

"Tyson, I'm here to help you beat Kai. You need to transform that pain into power and use Kai's technique against him." Tala then took a step back and aimed his launcher at the shaken up youngster. "Now come on. Pull yourself together."

Tyson then shrugged his shoulders and did as he was asked. "But why do you want to help me? He's your teammate." He asked and loaded his launcher to aim it back unsteadily to the Wolborg holder.

"Because Kai is an asshole." Tala smirked. "And I want that title just as much as he does. So if I can't have it, neither is he Tyson."

A faint laugh left his throat and his body slowly began to relax. "Okay then. Let's do this." Tyson's familiar cocky smirk slowly crawled itself onto his dry lips and those fierce eyes grew stronger.

It did take the world champion to pick himself up, but the constant abuse from the Valkov soon got the Granger back into the swing of things.

He finally released all that anger building up inside of him and sent the worthy rival flying in the distance due to a huge tornado that was slowly transforming into a dangerous hurricane.

Flying so far he landed into the nearby road. Tala gasped heavily when he opened his eyes to witness the view of a car swerving into his direction helplessly. Suddenly his body felt weightless and his heart raised into his swelling throat. Was this now the end?

"Holy sh…." The Blitzkrieg Boy gasped and rolled over to brace himself, covering his face.

But before he could even register the pain on his body, he opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the nearby pavement curb, laying in the arms of the Granger who'd clearly deserved his title.

"Just because I helped you, doesn't mean we are friends Tyson." Tala gasped and felt a shock of pain vibrate through his weak figure. That beyblade match against the Dragoon had wiped the floor with him. "Now take me to the hospital, I think I've broken something."

"Jeez man. I hate you too." Tyson smiled warmly and helped the red haired rival up onto his feet. He leaned the Russian against his figure and raised his free hand up into the air to catch hold of his beyblade. "I'm starting to think everyone hates me in this tournament because you're all not good enough."

The Wolborg holder then perked up and growled. "Hey hey. I might be hurt, but I can still give you a good hiding." Tala promised and eyed him like a predator. "Don't get too cocky now."

**xXx**

"Look at the smug look on his ugly face. He's going down." Tyson smirked as he walked out into the dome spotlight confidently. He reached out his hand to the spotlight on him and waved to his adoring fans. "Oh yes! I'm back!"

"Wow, he looks a lot better." Rei announced, watching his close friend walk out to the centre of the stage like a king who deserved his title. "What's brought him around?"

Max shrugged his shoulders and waved to the roaring crowd. "I don't know. And the strange thing is, he won't tell us either."

Rei frowned slightly. "Why? That's not like Tyson."

Kenny clapped his hands and sat down on the bench to open up his laptop bag and reveal his secret weapon – Dizzy. "Who cares, he's happy and willing to fight for his title again. Kai will end up killing the boy for it eventually." He laughed faintly and opened up his laptop.

"Phoah, that crowd is screaming for the Tyson and Kai match guys. Its so loud I think I'm vibrating."

Max burst out laughing at the laptop. "Oh dear. I'm not even going to say respond to that right now." He then sat down next to his friends on the bench and glanced his sea blue eyes over to the opponent team who were already sat down on the bench.

Kai looked so determined and vicious as he loaded his launcher whilst walking to the dome dish. "Lets do this Tyson. I haven't got all day." The blue haired male demanded and pointed to the big headed champion.

It was now or never.

But the Granger just burst out laughing at his rival and folded his arms cockily. "Oh no Kai. If you were that passionate about the title. You would wait all day and if I could have my way. The world doesn't revolve around you anymore." He fired back and looked so strong.

The Russian growled impatiently. "You big headed….." He cut himself off to save himself from saying something he'd regret live on television.

"What was that Kai?! I couldn't hear you over my screaming fans." Tyson then pushed his ears forward sarcastically.

Kai aimed his launcher at the opponent he'd been waiting for. "Tyson!"

That was it, the Hiwatari launched his beyblade into the dome and soon after, the Dragoon was fired into the dish too.

"You're going down Kai!"

**xXx**

The crowd was screaming in glory as the world champion held both his muscular arms up into the air. Despite that he was weak physically; the atmosphere in the room gave Tyson such an adrenaline rush to keep him going. He couldn't stop celebrating, he was almost doing front and back flips with relief and joy.

Meanwhile his opponent and long-time rival just stood there with his jaw left open. "Where the fuck did he find all that energy from?!" Kai scoffed and bit down on his lower sulkishly.

_What does it take to beat that lucky bastard!?_

But the more Kai thought about it, the more the answer seemed to become more obvious. Tyson was a loved guy amongst his fans and his friends – no matter how down or short tempered he is, the Granger was always there for his friends when they were down. So this time, they picked him up and repaid the favour.

And that was one of the reasons the blue haired Russian just envied him. He'd always had it better and easier than him. But by anyones standards, they'd know by just looking at him, he'd be lying if he said; _"I don't care about him."_

So for the first time ever, Kai was refusing to deny it. He slowly cracked a weak smile and watched his rival celebrate his well-deserved victory. But when he looked over his broad shoulder to look at his teammates, the blue haired male wanted to add another bruise to that Valkov's figure for betraying him.

Yet without the oblivious Dranzer holder even noticing; the boy who was glomped by all his friends, didn't take his eyes off his one true lover for one minute. Tyson was determined to speak to the lone-wolf again in a civilised manner now he'd learnt his lesson (yet again).

**xXx**

Walking down the corridor with his wounded beyblade in his hands firmly, the ex-Bladebreaker leader was quite pleased with the result of that match despite that he'd lost. Kai had performed his very best and Tyson had once again triumphed the best out the two.

But after sinking so deep into his thoughts that Kai had closed his eyes. Something caught his attention and woke him up quickly.

A hand reached out for his torn leather jacket and pulled him over into a backstage room. Instantly the door closed behind him and the sound of a lock followed.

"I knew you weren't going to drop this." Kai spoke and turned around to face the world champion with a warm smile glued to his lips. "You never give up and it's driving me crazy."

Ignoring the sensation of his heart skipping a beat; the Granger noticed the warm sensation building up in the atmosphere once more - the one that always took place when the two were alone and having a great time.

If anything, it was like even Kai was relieved that Tyson had taken the time to even look at him again after everything that had happened. For the first time in a long time, he felt a strong sense of guilt dwelling in his toned and strong figure. Yet that mixed with another emotion – love.

_You know, that one where your stomach flutters so much it makes you physically feel sick?_

"You have some serious apologising Kai. Especially if you want to come back to the team." Tyson answered and dug his hands into pockets stubbornly. "You hurt everyone and broke my heart."

"Broke your heart? Tyson, I was brought up for one purpose, to become a world champion." Kai then felt his eyes sink into the champion's chestnut brown eyes. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

The Japanese male then nodded a no. "It can't feel any worse than your first lover telling you he'd put his career before you. But you know what, I'm glad it's come back around to bite you in the ass. You deserve it."

Kai then shrugged and nodded. "Maybe karma did come back around. But I don't care."

"Pft. I'm starting to believe you don't care about nothing but yourself Kai." Tyson then raised an eyebrow to watch his rivals' reaction, his eyes were getting lost within those softening crimson eyes. But Tyson was struggling to buy it this time. His heart had healed and patched with ice. "I'm also starting to believe you never loved me."

"Never loved you? Tyson I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Kai finally spat out that weight on his heart and looked away with his eyes watering. Despite that he'd broken the Granger in the past, he'd now broken himself. "My whole life depended on that moment and I lost to the best! You'd do exactly the same thing if you were in my shoes."

Tyson then bit down on his lower lip and nodded a yes. "Maybe I would have. But I haven't got it in me to upset someone the way you do." Slowly his mind said one thing and then his heart said another. The Dragoon holder just wanted to hug the boy who was crumbling before him, but his pride wanted to walk away with his two middle fingers up in the air.

_What do you listen to after being treated the way he did?_

"You know what? I am retiring now so why does it matter?" The Hiwatari then picked up his beyblade from his left hand and carelessly threw it up against the wall. The pressure was finally eating him alive. "You're going down in history Tyson and I will always be known as the bird boy who was second best."

"Bird boy?" The Japanese male chuckled a little, but he soon stopped after seeing the tears in Kai's eyes build up even more. "Oh come on buddy. You are one of the best beyblader's that ever lived and you will always be number one in my eyes."

"Oh shut up."

"No really." Tyson laughed a little louder. "You're the one who always taught me to never give up. I mean, when we met, nobody had ever intimidated me in power like you did."

Kai then sat down on the sofa sluggishly and watched the champion sigh before walking over to sit next to him.

Just inches away from his rival, Tyson could sense of how shaken up the defeated champion was. He was wore down and his heavy emotions had swum to the surface. This was a rare sight that always got the Dragoon holders soft side. Nobody deserved to break down this much. Nobody deserved to have this much pressure on their shoulders. Kai was right – He'd had it a lot harder and he worked his ass off to get where he is today.

Instead, the friendly Bladebreaker team captain placed his hand onto the blue haired Russian's tense shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"I am more than willing to forget this if you are. There is more to life than this petty competition." He pointed out, letting his heart do all the talking now.

Kai swallowed forcefully then turned his head to look at Tyson. His heavy heart skipped a beat and his breathing pace quickened. "Why would you even think of giving me the time of day?" He asked, demonstrating he'd learnt his lesson.

A blush appeared over his toned cheeks and he shrugged stubbornly once again. "Because I love you wither I like it or not." Tyson confessed and leaned forward to place a smooth kiss onto his lovers flaring hot cheek.

"And do you know what; I'm starting to think I always will." The Granger whispered and felt Kai wrap his hand over his on his shoulder. "Uh…"

"Don't let this blow your mind too much." Kai smiled and reached his rivals hands to his dry lips, to place a soft kiss. "I love you too."

**xXx**

**A/N**: A little something that is personal to me at the moment. A lot has been happening at the moment. So I've decided to express all the emotion inside of me and place it into a writing piece. Let me know what you think. I'm starting to wish I wrote all this as a story now instead of just a really long oneshot xD –** Lots of love XOAnn13OX aka Little-A-Granger.**


End file.
